


When What You See Is Make Believe

by ra1nb0w_writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dialogue Heavy, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra1nb0w_writes/pseuds/ra1nb0w_writes
Summary: Title from it's quiet in beverley hills by YUNGBLUDVirgil and Roman talk after SVSR. Roman has a lot to say.Set between SVSR and FWSACW - panic attack (not in detail), self hatred, mentions of slightly U!Logan and PattonIf you want to see the songs I have used for fics I haven't posted yet, I have a playlist on Spotify! Search bookwormcookie to find my profile. The playlist is called Rainbow's Fic Title Songs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When What You See Is Make Believe

"I'm perfectly fine, Doom and Gloom."

"Sure you're fine, Princey. Because having a panic attack in the kitchen at 3 AM is what everyone does when they're fine." Roman swallowed past the lump in his throat, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm not-I wasn't...I'm fine, go back to bed, Virgil." He burned with embarrassment at his own ineloquence.

"No insult? Now I'm worried." Roman glared. "Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you should at least go to bed. Or...I don't know, you can tell me if you want. No pressure, though."

To Roman's horror, he started crying, unable to hold back the tears burning his throat any longer. But Virgil didn't laugh or mock him or look disgusted or anything his mind had told him would happen. Instead, after a slight moment of alarm, he held his arms out. 

"C'mere, Princey." Giving up entirely on retaining any sense of dignity, he fell into Virgil's arms sobbing. "It's okay. Whatever it is, we'll sort it out, yeah? Ugh, I can't believe I'm the one telling you that."

Roman laughed weakly. "Can we go to my room?"

"Sure,"

They rose up in Roman's room and sat on the bed opposite each other. 

"I don't think we can sort this. Unless I have a time machine. Which I don't. I haven't figured that out yet."

"Um...I'm gonna ignore the bit about the time machine because what the fuck. But...is this about Deceit?"

"Yes! I can't...Why did they take his side? I mean they just accepted him like that. And suddenly, I'm the bad guy because I don't like him!" Roman became more animated as he continued to rant and Virgil moved back to avoid being hit.

"I don't think-"

"It's basically what happened with you all over again. But this time it's so much worse because I upset Patton and let Thomas down-"

"Woah, Roman! You didn't let-" His comment about Virgil's acceptance had stung, but he pushed that aside for the moment. Roman clearly needed to vent and didn't mean to insult him. Probably.

"-and now Logan's being weird with me for no reason! I mean, Deceit compared me to Remus! He called me evil! And I'm just supposed to forgive that and, sure, I shouldn't have mocked his name I know that, but I'm not the only one in the wrong! I was angry!"

"Ro-"

"Then Patton, Patton of all people, comes down to my room telling me I should really give him a chance because he's just trying to help. Well, I'm sorry I have some reservations about trusting the literal embodiment of Deceit! Because it's not like Patton ever said anything bad about him! And Logan's telling me I'm being childish. I'm mad that I didn't even notice he was gone. If I'd seen...I just-Could have...I'm scared, Virgil," The heart Virgil insisted he didn't have just about broke at how vulnerable Roman looked. 

"I'd picked up on that. That's why I came down. If it helps at all, I'm on your side. I don't think we should be trusting Deceit either."

"Really?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. That's why me and Patton aren't really talking at the moment. We had a fight when he told me that Deceit had been accepted. It didn't end well. I mean, he came to my room to tell me so he was really on edge anyway."

"I'm sorry, Virge,"

"S'okay. I guess we'll work it out. I miss him. Is that weird?"

"No. I know what you mean. He's changed a lot and I feel like there's still stuff he didn't say. I'm worried about him,"

"Me too. And Logan? I mean, have any of us really seen him? You know he's shut himself in his room properly. I tried to get in the other day and I couldn't. I don't think I've spoken to him for at least a week." Virgil had meant to let Roman speak, but having had no one to speak to about his worries for so long had taken its toll and he couldn't help but blurt everything out. 

"I saw him the other day. He looked exhausted. He didn't say anything when I tried to talk to him though."

That was about what he'd expected. Now for the hard part. "Look, Roman...I think you should talk to Thomas."

"Why?"

"You need to. You need to...clear some stuff up. You know what I'm talking about." He really didn't want to say it. But Roman knew what he meant. 

"I'm scared. I don't want the answer to be what I keep telling myself it is."

"It won't be. I wouldn't be suggesting it if I thought it would be."

"...In the morning."

"Okay. You want to talk to him alone?"

"No! No. Besides, if I'm talking to him, you have to as well. He needs to know you're not okay with this either. M'kay?"

"I think he knows how I feel about Deceit." Roman raised his eyebrows at him. "...fine. See you in the morning, Princey," Virgil got up to leave but Roman grabbed his hand. 

"Can you stay? Only if you want to,"

"Aw, don't be like that, Princey. People might think you actually like me or something." Roman pouted and Virgil couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, if you want."

"I do want. Please," He lead under his covers, moving up to make space for Virgil. They lead there, opposite each other again. Roman hesitated before moving closer to Virgil. He rolled his eyes, but held his arms out and let Roman cuddle up to him. "Thank you."

"Yeah whatever, Princey."

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a way I'm supposed to introduce myself on here? I don't know. Oh well.
> 
> *if you're not interested in this long rambling introduction, skip to the end*
> 
> Hi! I'm Rainbow (not my irl name), you can use any pronouns for me. I've finally decided to post some of the many fics I have on my phone and I decided I should probably start with one of the few finished ones! 
> 
> After FWSA came out, i wanted to write about what could have happened since the last episode and I ended up with this. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment (if you want, commenting is scary /hj) or kudos if you did ❤💜
> 
> The Magnus Archives and Sanders Sides are my current special interests so I'd love to talk about them in the comments with anyone!
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome and feel free to ask questions x


End file.
